JayGT: 7th Heaven
JayGT: 7th Heaven will be the seventh installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. JayDK, Pennies, Larry Daley, and Foxy will serve as main judges, again. Jay's 20 *Cazwell, Gay Rapper (Lock) *Satisfaction, Construction Group (Lock) *Johanna Quaas, Gymnast (Lock) *Courtney Act, Singer (Lock) *Marilyn Manson, Horror Singer (Lock) *Bee Gees, Disco Trio (Lock) *John Denver, Country Singer (Lock) *Nash Fung, Magician (Lock) *Florence + The Machine, Band (Lock) *Bryan Adams, Rock Singer (Lock) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Classical Composer (Lock) *Bob Marley, Reggae Singer (Lock) *Jimmy O. Yang, Stand-up Comedian (Lock) *Super Cr3w, Dance Group (Lock) *Roxette, Swedish Music Duo *John Pinette, Stand-up Comedian *Sierra Katow, Stand-up Comedienne *Harry Belafonte, Singer *Lordi, Monster Metal Band *Loreena McKennitt, Celtic Singer Cards' 20 *Key & Peele, Comedy Duo Pennies' 20 * Noah Mac, Singer * Gwen Stefani, Singer * Bill Burr, Stand-up Comedian * Fall Out Boy, Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBr7kECsjcQ *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA *TBA, TBA Foxy's 20 *Tituss Burgess, Singer *SootHouse, Comedic Riffers Possibilities *Calum Scott, Singer *Beau McDermott, Singer *Adam Dahlberg, Singer/Rapper *Ella Fitzgerald, Classical Singer *Chooka, Pianist *The Barden Bellas, A Capella Group *Phish, Band *Joel McHale, Stand-Up Comedian *Stuart McDonald, Magician *Liberty Larsen, Magician *Darren Carr, Ventriloquist *ArcheDream, Blacklight Performers Other Ideas Acts not chosen for this season can be carried over as possibilities for the next. *James Veitch, Comedian (Smack) *The Next Step, Dance Studio (Smack) *Lyricold, Rapper (Smack) *Tay Zonday, Singer (Smack) *Yung Child Support, Rapper (Smack) *Your Favorite Martian, Band (Smack) *CFO$, Band (Smack) *Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?, Microwave Show (Smack) *newLEGACYinc, Singers (Smack) *Psy, Singer (Smack) *The Killers, Band (Smack) *Drew Monson, Singer (Smack) *Dr. Jean, Singer (Smack) *RiceGum, Rapper (Smack) *Captain Sparklez, Minecraft Parody Singer (Smack) *NetNobody, Rapper (Smack) *KSI, Rapper (Smack) *Tobuscus, Singer (Smack) *Shane Dawson, Singer (Smack) *Jackass, Stunt Group (Smack) *Smosh, Singers (Smack) *Kid Rock, Singer (Smack) *Papa Roach, Singer (Smack) *Steve McGranahan, World's Strongest Redneck (Smack) *Jemaine Clement, Singer (Smack) *Dwayne Johnson, Singer (Smack) *Peter Kay, Stand-up Comedian (Smack) *Captain Disillusion, Video Debunker *Dells Lumberjack Show, Competitive Lumberjacks *Joe Jeremiah, 8-Bit Music Performer *Kangbin Lee, Latte Artist *Turkish Ice Cream Pranksters, Ice Cream Pranksters *Ryan Tracey, Balloon Artist *Disneyworld Gaston, Masculine Muscle Man *The Beast, Trivia Master *Bảo Cường, Extreme Performance Artist *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *OneyPlays, Gamers *Lucky, Contortionist *Mr. Skeleton, Musical Puppet *Jonathan Young, Cover Artist *Aquabatique, Synchronized Swimmers *MUTE, Mime Duo *Dylan Yeandle, Stripper *Bonetics, Contortionist Dancer *Celine Velayo, Pole Dancer *Ze Frank, Disturbing Artist *TigerTomato, Pancake Artist *Jonny Awsum, Comedic Singer *Neature Walk Guy, Survival Expert *Eye of the Spider Guy, ”Singer” *TriforceFilms, A Capella artist *Smooth McGroove, A Capella artist *Lasagna Cat , Garfield Impersonators *Bill Wurtz, Comedy Musician *Swagamama, Dance Group *Ama-Zebra, Traditional Zulu Performance Group *Anurak Sreechomphoo, Contortionist Dancer *Magic Mirror, Disney Dance Group *Barnaby Dixon, Puppeteer *Haruki Nakamura, Paper Artist *Aerial Manx, Sideshow Act *Florent and Justin, Contemporary Dance Duo *Stéphane Oberle, Nunchucks Performer *Annette Labedzki, Frozen Paint Mixer *Lords of Strut, Comic Dance Duo *TNG Characters, Dance Troupe *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Angel City Chorale, Chorus *Joe Jeremiah, 8-Bit Music Performer *Billy Joel, Singer/Pianist *Mindy Gledhill, Singer/Ukelelist *Donald Trump, President of the United States of America *The Eagles, Rock Band *Boyz II Men, R&B Vocal Group *The Barden Bellas, A Capella Group *Mr. McPhee, Museum Manager *Gus, Angry Old Man Night Guard *Reginald, Old Man Night Guard *Dum Dum, Gum Gum *Atilla, Hun *Rexy, T-Rex Skeleton *Ahkmenrah, Egyptian Pharaoh *Kahmunrah, Evil Egyptian Pharaoh *Napoleon, Emperor of France *Amalia Earhart, Pilot *Al Capone, Killer *Ivan the Terrible, Terrible Russian Man *Darth Vader, Bad Guy Wannabe *Oscar the Grouch, Bad Guy Wannabe *Jedediah, Miniature Cowboy *Octavius, Miniature Roman Soldier *Cavemen, Crazy People *Dexter, Monkey *Nicky, Larry Daley's Son *Brundon, Smithsonian Night Guard Eligible JayVoice Contestants *Alex & Sierra, Vocal Duo *Birdy, Singer *Bob Dylan, Singer *Bob Marley, Singer *Dierks Bentley, Country Singer *Ed Sheeran, Singer/Guitarist *Juice Newton, Singer *Led Zeppelin, Band *Pitbull, Rapper *Scotty McCreery, Country Singer *The Cranberries, Band *Lana Del Rey, Singer *Jane's Addiction, Rock Band *Jay-Z, Rapper Category:Seasons